Dim
by Candaru
Summary: Lloyd reflects on the state of things, both inside and out. (Short atmospheric drabble, post S10, rated T for safety. Inspired by this art by a-spoopy-ghosti on tumblr: 78 . media . tumblr . com / 8028481e9df1dad9a64484f24ef246c2 / tumblr [underscore] pfc4lsWGCu1ub9ev3 [underscore] 540 . png )


(A/N: hey so uhhh guess who finished NS9. and then proceeded to write a flashfic for the first atmospheric Ninjago drawing she found. art belongs to a-spoopy-ghosti on tumblr)

* * *

Rain pattered quietly against the windows. Fairy lights reflected off the shiny metal that a soft black cloth ran over, polishing the reflection of the green-eyed boy gazing into the distance.

"You good?" a voice asked, not exactly breaking the silence, but more like tearing into it softly.

Lloyd looked up at his older brother and nodded. The hothead had grown a surprisingly impressive ability— which had become almost a tendency now— to grow calm when not in the heat of battle. He stroked Skylor's hair gently as she rested with her head on his lap.

"For now," Lloyd opted to answer, not stopping his motions with the cloth. Skylor said something after that, but he didn't actually process what she said— he was already absorbed in his thoughts.

It was _weird_ having everyone sitting together again. It was even weirder that the group had managed to go more than two minutes without somebody starting a fight or cracking a joke. Between Kai and Jay, there was almost never this much silence. Well, it wasn't exactly "silent" with the rain, but it was silent of emotion. Everyone was… well, not calm, but… tranquil.

"You have done a remarkable job of maintaining your floral life," PIXAL commented.

"Thank you," Lloyd replied automatically. The atmosphere was bizarre, to say the least. The room was dim, but not dark.

It was only a matter of time, he knew. They _all_ knew. Garmadon didn't make empty threats. He made lots of threats, but they were never empty. Yet there was nothing they could do about it now. Heck, they were just happy they were all _alive._ ("All" meaning everyone who had trained and slept and lived together and basically merged into one super-family that got torn apart like a paper airship. But there was nothing they could do about Mystake, either.)

"You tired?" Nya asked. This time it took Lloyd a few seconds to register that he'd been asked a question. He pondered it for a moment.

"Tired, but not sleepy," he responded with a half-frown. He took one of his hard candies out of the bag beside him and put it in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth with his tongue.

"Mm, mood," Skylor agreed, lazily reaching up to stroke Kai's face.

"It seems that many things have lately been this but not that," Zane added from his spot in the corner. "Gone but not dead, Oni but not evil, youthful but not young…"

"Zane, you're making my head hurt," Jay noted, breaking the record time of not having cracked a joke. He sighed loudly. "I kinda wish I _were_ sleepy. I'd like to go to sleep right about now."

Lloyd risked a look out the window. He didn't know why, but tonight, looking out the window made him feel unsafe. He was never safe, so he wasn't sure why that bothered him.

"I kinda agree," Kai said. "It's getting really dark; it must be late. I think we could all do with some beauty sleep."

"Especially you," Nya teased, cracking a smirk. Kai stuck out his tongue.

Dark. That's what it was. It was dark outside. It was dark and scary and lonely and there were thunderclouds and black silhouettes of empty buildings looming over empty allies and—

"I personally think that it would be wise for the rest of you to let your bodies regenerate from the recent events," Zane stated, standing up. "However, if you are not able to fall asleep, then I think some hot drinks may be the second-best thing for your health at the moment." He gave a small smile as the other ninja lit up.

"I'll have a hot chocolate!" Kai called out.

"I'll take some, as well!" Jay added.

"Tea for me, please," Nya said with a smile.

Lloyd heard the rain pattering against the window behind him. He didn't turn around to face it again.

"I'll have some green tea, if there is any," he requested gratefully.

Dim. That's what it was. Outside it was dark and completely devoid of any light.

But here in this room, at least there was some.

* * *

(A/N: I really like oddly specific atmospheric drabbles in case you couldn't tell)


End file.
